Shayla Wood
Shayla Wood is the current president of Australasia and the first human female to lead said country, being the third female overall with the two other females being Canberrans. She is also one of the few Weavers to be a leader. Overview Wood is a kind leader, caring deeply for her people and placing the completion of promises above anything else. She is normaly placid, very few things capable of actually angering her. Even when she is angry, she rarely shows it, instead intimidating the party that angered her with an ovely sweet attitude combined with an odd tone of voice. Wood also has an odd sense of humor, enjoying harmlessly pranking her husband and members of her cabinet. Wood began her career as a lawyer, using her personality to win her cases. She eventually became the governor of Victoria, Australia. She was elected to the position of President in 690 WT+ for her promise of bettering Australasia's failing economy. She succeeded via a series of stimulus bills and by the establishment of more international trade routes. She also increased the wages of female human, female elf, and Canberran soldiers in the military as prior to the increase they were being paid less than half that of male human and male elf soldiers. Despite her nonviolent nature, she is also one of the few leaders of a country to take to the front lines with her troops as she believes if one is willing to send troops to war they themselves should go with them. When she does, she leaves her vice president in charge until her return. Her vice president is the huguin Spliteye. Spliteye is much like Shayla in his mannerisms, however he does get angry quickly. Abilities Mado User: Wood uses several different protective mado: *'Fire Ward': By casting this madou, the user can make himself or herself or another being resistant to high temperatures up to 1000 degrees, effectively nullifying fire madou. Water and ice madou, however, are made more effective against the target. *'Ice Ward': By casting this madou, the user can make himself or herself or another being resistant to low temperatures, effectively nullifying ice madou. Fire madou become more effective against the target. *'Kaiten': The user creates several glowing, yellow rings of hakukon around them. The rings spin quickly, generating a force field that rips apart any physical or magical thing that touches it. They can also generate the rings next to them, allowing them to send the rings at a foe like a flying buzzsaw. *'Shroud': The user creates a mist of hakukon that shrouds the immediate area. Only the caster can see through the mist. Expert Marksmanship: '''Wood is also an accomplished markswoman, able to use rifles to great effect. However, she much prefers to use her personal hand-mounted crossbow in battle, believing arrows to be more elegant than bullets. '''Brilliant Tactician: Due to her years as a lawyer, Wood knows the psyche of sentient species well. She is able to accurately predict a reaction to any given action 75% of the time. She uses this to her advantage due to her position as Commander-in-Chief. She is also capable of noting minute details and using these to her advantage. Category:Characters Category:Presidents Category:Weavers Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Articles by Mewshuji